


Make Damn Sure

by Dopecarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Lena, Chapter 2 will be smut, F/F, Minor Violence, Smut, SuperCorp, Top!Kara, red!k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecarmilla/pseuds/Dopecarmilla
Summary: Kara is infected with red kryptonite and encounters Lena Luthor in distress.  Smut ensues. Alex and Maggie attempt to pick up the pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary but this is my first attempt at writing a fic, wish me luck yall!

Alex Danvers, badass secret agent extraordinaire, doesn’t scare easily. But in this moment she’s fucking terrified. Her rare night off was interrupted by a frantic call at 1 am from her girlfriend. Maggie had arrived at a crime scene and was informed by paramedics that their patient was attacked by Supergirl and had several broken bones, he was also ranting something about seeing red veins under her skin. If that wasn’t bad enough Supergirl had flown away shortly after grabbing an hysterical Lena Luthor off the street. Of course a fucking Luthor would be involved.

So, after a quick stop at the DEO to pick up some kryptonite tranquilizers, Alex and Maggie found themselves preparing to kick down Lena Luthor’s door at 2 am. What they were not prepared for was the door opening of it’s own accord to reveal a disheveled Lena Luthor in a bathrobe.

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, I think I know why you’re here. You should probably come in.” Lena heaved a sigh and retreated into her apartment.

Alex and Maggie share a confused look and cautiously make their way into the foyer.

“Ms. Luthor is everything okay? We’re looking for Supergirl and we heard some strange reports involving you. Do you know where she is?” Alex asked, doing her best to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Lena clears her throat and forces herself to look Alex in the eyes, “Kara is asleep in my room and I’m afraid she’s been affected by something. She was acting unusually uhm aggressive and I noticed some odd discoloration under her skin as well.”

Alex sighs and makes a mental note to tell Pam from HR to send Lena a non-disclosure agreement in the morning. But at the moment they had more pressing concerns than her sisters absolute inability to keep a secret.

“It would appear Kara has been affected by a substance known as red Kryptonite which lowers her inhibitions and makes her act on her most selfish and dark desires. She is extremely dangerous at the moment and we need to subdue her immediately. You should stay out here while I go and knock her out.” Alex readies her tranquilizer rifle while explaining the situation to Lena so she doesn’t notice the other woman’s eyes widen and face go red.

Maggie notices. She also notices the bruises forming on Lena’s neck and wrists. She notices Lena fidgeting with the sleeve of her bathrobe as she tries to interrupt Alex before she barges into the bedroom.

“Uhh hey Danvers maybe you should let me take this one. I’m not sure you’re gonna like what you find in that bedroom.” Maggie raises her eyebrows at her oblivious girlfriend, hoping she gets the hint.

“Obviously I’m not gonna like tranq darting my sister but this is part of the job Maggie! Why are you giving me that look?” Alex looks from Maggie to Lena then back to Maggie and the realization slowly dawns on her face. 

The most awkward ten seconds of all of their lives passes very slowly and Alex wordlessly hands Maggie the rifle. 

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

Lena was having one hell of a day. First a huge investor dropped out on her new project and then she had to send Jess home early because the women was obviously trying to get away with working through having the flu. This caused Lena to forget there was nobody there to warn her driver how late she was working. But it was a beautiful night so Lena decided not to bother him and to simply take the 20 minute walk to her building.

It’s not long after she leaves that she notices the man. She hears him first, walking about 30 paces behind her. At first she thinks it’s just a coincidence and that they’re headed in the same direction. But then the footsteps speed up and Lena feels the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and a sick feeling rises from her stomach. She carefully adjusts her grip on her pocket book, takes a steadying breath and abruptly swings her body around and whips her bag into the side of the mans head as he approaches. 

The blood is pounding in Lena’s ears as she contemplates running, knowing exactly how far she’d get. Damn these gorgeous cherry red Louboutin heels. 

Her attacker turns to face her, “You stupid bitch!” he screams as he backhands Lena across her face. “I was gonna go easy on you but now you’re gonna get what you deserve.”

Lena collapses to the ground, more out of shock than pain, she puts her arms over her head and instinctively braces for the next impact. Except it never comes. What does come are the screams.

Lena looks up to see a red cape billowing under blonde curls. Supergirl is holding the mugger up several feet off the ground by his collar while he howls in fear at the top of his lungs. The heroes face is contorted with unadulterated rage, Lena had never seen such raw emotion from her friend before. 

Suddenly Supergirl surges forward and headbutts the attacker into the ground. He sputters as blood begins pouring from an obviously broken nose. 

“P-Please! I wasn’t gonna hurt her, I swear! I-I didn’t mean it!” The man is cowering under the glare of the Kryptonian.

“Is that so?” Supergirl cocks her head to the side and thinks for a second. “You were only going to hurt her exactly as much as you already had and nothing more? Hmm, yes I’ll carry out the appropriate retribution in that case. Which hand did you use to strike her?”

The man’s eyes widen and he stammers but Supergirl cuts him off.

“It’s in your best interest to answer me. Immediately.” Supergirl’s voice is cold and betrays no emotion this time.

The man slowly raises his right hand and a split second later Lena hears a crack and the screaming begins again.

Lena is so shocked that for moment it doesn’t register that she is screaming as well. She tries to calm herself as distant sirens begin to add to the cacophony. 

Super girl slowly turns from the pitifully wailing man and trains her steely gaze on Lena.

“Ms. Luthor if you’re not injured I should get you home.” Without waiting for an answer Supergirl gathers Lena in her arms bridal style and takes off into the night sky. Lena would usually be terrified of flying but she had never felt safer, she shuts her eyes and buries her face in Supergirls neck, savoring her scent.

Before she knows it Supergirl is touching down on her balcony but she makes no move to put Lena down. 

Lena looks up and she is met with an unblinking icy blue gaze. Her lips part slightly and she sucks in a breath as she realizes how close their faces are. Supergirl’s eyes darken as her gaze drops to dark red lips.

The adrenaline is still coursing through Lena’s veins and her heartbeat starts to quicken. Lena presses her legs together, aware that Supergirl can most likely smell her arousal.

“Ms. Luthor I could just eat you alive…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl takes charge and Lena is all too willing to let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw Wonder Woman and holy shit was it amazing! You guys have to see it!
> 
> Anyways this chapter was way harder to write but I had a lot of fun doing it. This is pure smut so excuse me while I go dive in the nearest dumpster. Enjoy!

“Ms. Luthor I could just eat you alive…”

Lena gasps at the boldness of Supergirl’s words. She had fantasized about this moment dozens of times, moaned the heroes name in the dead of night while pleasuring herself. But it appeared this was really happening so Lena thought she’d make the most of it.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” Lena whispers before gently biting and sucking on Supergirl's ear.

“Both.” Supergirl growls and makes her way toward the balcony door. She forces the lock open and Lena couldn’t care less about the broken door as Supergirl speeds them into her bedroom.

“ I know you think you’ve been sneaky Ms. Luthor, “ Supergirl nonchalantly mused. “But I’ve been thinking of this moment since the first time I heard you scream my name while touching yourself.” 

Lena has no time to be embarrassed because she is suddenly thrown onto the bed and a firm body is pressing down on her. A strategically placed leg pushes down on Lena’s center and she moans at the contact.

“Is this what you want Ms. Luthor? To be fucked by a Super? Because I swear to Rao I will ruin you for anyone else.”

Lena can’t take it any longer and she surges up to meet Supergirl’s pink lips.

The kiss is everything Lena imagined it to be and so much more, soft lips are crashing together with passionate fury. All their pent up feelings finally being released. Supergirl claims Lena’s mouth with her tongue and Lena moans as she finds out exactly how sweet Supergirl tastes. Lena’s hips rise as she grinds on Supergirl’s leg.

Supergirl breaks the kiss but her lips never leave Lena’s skin, biting her way down Lena’s jawline until she’s sucking on the soft skin of her neck.

“I love how easily you bruise Lena, I want everyone to see what I’m gonna do to you. I’ll make damn sure they know who you belong to.”

“More. P-please more.” Lena whimpers.

Supergirl gets an evil glint in her eye and in a split second she’s standing at the foot of the bed and she quickly x-rays the room. Before Lena can complain at the loss of contact Supergirl is pulling open a drawer. That drawer.

Supergirl finds exactly what she was looking for and holds it up to Lena with a raised eyebrow.

Lena bites her lip and nods eagerly, never breaking eye contact.

Supergirl is a blur for a moment and then Lena is graced by the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Supergirl is radiant, standing over Lena completely naked but for the strap-on poised between her hips.

“You’re so wrecked for me already Ms. Luthor I bet I could fuck you easily. But how about we put that pretty mouth to work just to be sure.”

She’s breathing hard as she sits up and pulls her blouse off as slow as she can manage as she crawls to the edge of the bed where Supergirl stands waiting with her hands on her hips.

Supergirl lets out a low hum of pleasure at the sight of Lena Luthor on her knees in front of her. Lena slowly take the tip of Supergirl’s cock into her mouth, pressing the base of it against her clit. Her hips jut forward against Lena’s mouth.

Lena loves the effect she’s having on the hero. She looks up into Supergirl’s eyes as she takes the length of her cock down her throat. She feels Supergirl’s hands tangle in her hair as she starts slowly fucking Lena’s mouth. Lena moans as her hand makes it’s way down the waistband of her skirt and under her ruined thong. She gently rubs her throbbing clit, aching for release.

“Did I say you could touch yourself Ms. Luthor? You were being such a good girl for me but now it looks like I’ll need to punish you.” Supergirl pulls out of Lena’s mouth and with no warning Lena finds herself facedown on the mattress. She hears the sound of tearing fabric as cold air hits her bare ass.

“I’m going to hit you now Ms. Luthor. Is this what you want?”

Lena nods and arches her back at the thought of Supergirl striking her.

“I need to hear you say it or we will go no further.” Supergirl’s voice is low and soft for the first time all night.

Lena gets on her hands and knees and turns her head to face the hero. “ I want you to punish me Supergirl. Then I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight.”

A wicked smile forms on Supergirl’s face as she caresses Lena’s round ass. Lena tries not to cry out as Supergirl’s hand makes contact with the sensitive skin once, twice and then for the third time. Lena is panting hard and she doesn’t know how much more she can take.

But she doesn’t have to wait long. Supergirl tears the soaked thong off of her and Lena can feel the tip of her cock brush against Lena’s wetness as she grabs Lena by the hair and pulls her head up so she can whisper in her ear.

“I am going to fuck you so good Ms. Luthor.”

Supergirl wraps a hand around Lena’s neck, tight enough so she knows whose in charge but careful that she can still breath. Lena finally does cry out as Supergirl’s hips slam into Lena, taking the full length inside of her.

The hero takes a moment to let her adjust before slowly pulling out to the tip.

Suddenly Lena is bouncing up and down on Supergirl’s cock while the her spare hand reaches around to rub Lena’s clit. The sensation overwhelms Lena and she feels herself pushed over the edge as her orgasm comes crashing down on top of her.

But Supergirl is just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little nervous about this one so any feedback is greatly appreciated!!!! The next chapter will also be smut and I'm open to suggestions. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer I had a hell of a time writing it. More smut for your reading pleasure! The end of the chapter gets a little angsty, I just love Lena being dramatic. Enjoy!

Kara feels Lena shudder as she comes undone around her cock. She doesn’t slow her pace though. She flips Lena onto her back so they are face to face again.

Lena is gasping for air as she wraps her legs around Supergirl’s back. 

“S-supergirl you feel so fucking good inside of me,” Lena whimpers, “Don’t s-stop!”

Kara pumps her hips into Lena’s, utilizing her super speed to bring her back to the edge. Lena is drowning in the taste and feel of the girl on top of her. She gasps as Supergirl takes a pink nipple in her mouth, biting as hard as she dared. She paints the alabaster skin of Lena’s chest with bite marks and bruises. All the while her hips never slow down. 

The sensation is too much and Lena hears herself screaming as her release comes crashing down over her once again.

This time Supergirl takes pity on her and slowly pulls out while she kisses back up Lena’s jawline.

Lena hears the sound of the harness thrown across the room and slowly opens her eyes to meet a steely blue gaze.

“My hero, first you save my life then you quite literally ruin me for anyone else. How can I ever repay you?” Lena breathless as she comes down from the last climax.

Supergirl smirks, “Oh I can think of a few ways you can begin to pay me back. Lets start by fucking that pretty little mouth one more time Ms. Luthor?”

Supergirl climbs up Lena’s quivering body until her knees are on either side of her face. She gently grabs lena by the hair and guides her mouth to the hero’s dripping center.

Lena had thought Supergirl’s mouth was sweet but this was by far her new favorite flavor.

Lena slowly licks upward until she reaches Supergirls aching clit and she takes it between her lips, sucking hard. 

Supergirl gasps at the contact and grinds down into Lena’s face causing her to moan, the vibrations sending shockwaves through the other womans body.

“You have the most beautiful face I have ever fucked Ms. Luthor. Now you’re going to give me what I want.” Supergirl growls through gritted teeth.

Lena feels herself get even wetter at the command. She reaches up and grabs Supergirl’s perfect ass in both hands as she plunges her tongue into Supergirl’s center. She cries out at the feeling of being filled and she starts rocking her hips against Lena’s mouth, riding her tongue.

Lena reaches a hand around and starts stroking Supergirl’s clit, applying more pressure as she hears the hero cry out above her.

The sight in front of her is so beautiful she could cry as she watches the goddess on top of her begin to come undone.

Lena desperately needs to come up for air but she resists so Supergirl can finish, she figures if this was how she died then at least she’d die happy. But Supergirl’s hips begin to slow as she shudders, coming into Lena’s eager mouth. She climbs off of Lena and crashes into the pillows.

Before Lena can blink she hears the sound of a gentle snore. She looks over and sure enough the other woman had immediately passed out.

Lena laughs to herself, “Wow, was I really that good?”

But suddenly Lena isn’t laughing anymore. She feels her heart rate pick up as red veins etch themselves across the beautiful face in front of her.

“Oh Kara no, what’s happened to you?” Lena whispers to herself. Up until this point Lena was more than happy to go along with Kara’s ruse out of respect for her privacy, but now it appeared something was extremely wrong.

Lena thinks back over the course of this night, everything had happened so quickly she never had the chance to pause and really examine the situation. Kara had been acting strange all night, badly injuring that mugger when usually she’d just drop him in the nearest cop car. Then the cold and aggressive way she had treated Lena was certainly different. Not that Lena wasn’t into it but it didn’t make sense. Why now? What had changed?

Then it hits her, Kara had been affected by something, causing these drastic personality changes. It couldn’t be kryptonite since her powers were very much intact but Lena recalls from some of Lex’s old notebooks how there was more than one kind of kryptonite. She mentally kicks herself for not keeping the valuable information, having burned all her brother’s belongings in a fit of scotch-fueled rage years ago.

Dread builds in Lena’s stomach for the second time that night as she realizes her friend was under the influence. It all begins to make sense, Kara had never been interested in her like this before, of course the only time she would be was when her brain chemistry had been altered.

Lena slowly gets out of the bed, careful not to rouse Kara from her sleep. She makes her way into the bathroom and puts the shower on as hot as it will go. She climbs in as tears begin to pool in her eyes. 

She feels disgusted with herself, if only she hadn’t been so wrapped up in the moment and realized something was wrong sooner maybe she could’ve kept her friend from making this mistake, from putting their friendship in jeopardy. She quietly sobs for a few minutes, indulging herself.

Lena’s skin is raw and red as she climbs out of the shower. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she hates the way the sight of the bruises arouse her. She covers them with an oversized bathrobe and carefully pads out of the bathroom, through the bedroom where Kara is spread-eagled and still passed out. She smiles sadly at the sight that would’ve, under different circumstances, made her so unbelievably happy.

She makes her way into the kitchen and starts wondering what her next move should be, Kara obviously needed medical attention but who would she even call?

Her alarm system lets out a ping to alert her of movement outside the front door so Lena checks the screen on the wall next to it. Of course it was Agent Danvers and that Detective with the dimples who had once arrested Lena. 

She wipes her eyes and regrets not making herself somewhat presentable but time was most likely a factor so Lena doesn’t delay any longer, steels herself for whatever comes next and opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my hand slipped and this happened, I would like to apologize in advance but the angst has officially arrived. Brace yourselves and enjoy!

Maggie takes a deep breath and holds it in for a moment as she sights down the length of the rifle. Here goes nothing. Maggie lets out her breath as she squeezes the trigger.

The dart connects with Kara’s neck and her eyes fly open, glowing red in the low light. Her face is awash with rage as she sets her sights on Maggie. And as Supergirl’s fist connects with the side of her head Maggie’s last thought is of Alex.

———————————————

The first sensation she feels when she wakes up is pain. The physical pain was negligible. It was the other pain that paralyzed her, the dread that crept up from the tips of her toes until it was suffocating her chest made her sick to her stomach. But it wasn’t until the sharp flashes of things half-remembered entered her mind that she began to sob.

“Oh Rao, not this. Not again.” But it had happened again and it was nothing like the first time. It was much worse. 

She could see Maggie’s face in her mind as the girl crumpled to the ground under Kara’s fist. She had not pulled that punch, the red kryptonite wouldn’t let her. She had killed Maggie Sawyer. She had killed the love of her sisters life.

Kara’s sobs shook her entire body and the sound of her wails doubled at the thought of Alex. Alex who was finally able to be herself and had found the love of an amazing woman. A woman who Kara had taken away, just like she had taken so many things before from her sisters life. 

Kara curled into a tight ball on the sunbed, slowly rocking as she cried. She heard the door to the lab open behind her but she couldn’t will herself to look at who it was.

“Kara! Thank goodness you’re awake!” It was Alex. Kara was shocked, she had not expected her sister to come see her any time soon, or maybe ever again. But here she was so Kara turned around and threw herself into her sisters waiting arms.

“Al-alex I’m s-so sorry! I d-didn’t mean t-to do it. I k-killed her! Oh Rao what h-have I done?!”

“Kara woah! Slow down, who exactly did you kill?” Alex manages to ask in between Kara’s sobs.

“M-maggie, Alex I h-hit her right before I p-passed out. You m-must’ve seen!” Kara finally looks up at her sister and she’s met with wide eyes.

“I’m not gonna lie Kara you did hit her. But listen to me before you start crying again. The kryptonite dart we used was a fast acting serum I designed myself for this exact eventuality. The serum had already considerably drained your power by the time you hit Maggie. She’s very concussed but she’s also very much alive. You didn’t kill anyone Kara, I promise, I would never let that happen.”

Kara gasps and sinks to her knees as the knowledge sets in. She didn’t murder Maggie. So there was that. But as more memories come rushing in Kara knows theres still so much more to answer for.

“Lena..”

——————————————————

Lena swirls the glass of scotch in her hand, ice clinking together, the only sound breaking the early morning silence. Her fifth glass, but who was counting?

She hadn’t even attempted to sleep after what had happened.

After confirming that Detective Sawyer was in fact alive Lena had quietly extricated herself from the situation. She watched from the other side of the living room as strange men in black combat gear assisted Agent Danvers in strapping the two unconscious women to gurneys and wheeling them out. Lena sees Agent Danvers hesitate in the doorway and look back at her.

“Ms. Luthor, if theres anything you need just let me know. I know firsthand the kinds of things that can happen when Kara gets like this, and that it’s usually those closest to her she hurts the most.”

“That’s very kind Agent Danvers but I’ll be fine. Now if you don’t mind I’ve had a very long night.” Lena regrets the ice in her voice the moment she says it but old defense mechanisms die hard.

Alex simply nods and gently shuts the door behind her.

That was hours ago and Lena can still taste the lie in her mouth. I’ll be fine. That’s a laugh.

Lena Luthor had rarely been fine throughout her life, ever since she had been adopted by the stepford family from hell Lena’s whole life had been a struggle. And one of the only bright spots in this life she had just ruined.

She had long ago come to terms with the fact that while Kara was the most important person in Lena’s life, Lena was just another friend to Kara. A girl like that collected friends like Lena collected books on quantum theory.

Kara was her whole world, how could she not have developed feelings for the Kryptonian embodiment of sunshine. But she had let herself get wrapped up in a fantasy. That her smart, heroic and beautiful best friend could ever return her feelings. Lena had let herself be blinded to what Kara was going through and there was no excuse. She had selfishly let this happen and now she may have lost Kara forever.

——————————————————

It had been two days. The worst two days of Lena Luthor’s life, comparable only with the days she spent sitting through her brother’s trial.

She was just grateful it was the weekend so her absence from the office, though unlike her, was easily explained away to Jess. There was no way she could show up at L-Corp covered in these bruises. Not to mention the black eye that had eventually formed where the mugger had hit her.

And that whole situation hadn’t been pleasant to deal with. She had her lawyer immediately get in contact with the police to work out a deal. The stupid man had been hysterical about being attacked by Supergirl, there was no way Lena was going to let him drag her good name through the mud. She agreed not to press charges as long as he didn’t file any complaints against Supergirl, she even threw in a bribe to make sure he wouldn’t go to the press with his story. 

She felt dirty doing it but it was worth protecting Kara from any public backlash, she had already been through enough. Not that Lena would know. Kara hadn’t visited or called or even texted her in the two days since they spent the night together.

Lena had half expected this to happen but it wasn’t making it any easier. She was just about to sit down to another dinner of scotch when she hears a knock on the door. She freezes at the sound and commands herself not get her hopes up.

She makes her way over to the door and pulls it open.

“Agent Danvers, I thought I told you I don’t need your help.” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah well I need yours Lena. We need to talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like we're getting towards the end here, but I haven't really decided yet.. Also this chapter was very satisfying to write. Let me know what you guys think!

Lena doesn’t know what to say. She’s staring at Alex openmouthed and trying to comprehend what what was being said to her. Thoughts begin to race and her eyes begin to moisten as the situation suddenly becomes so clear.

“Kara.. She really thinks that?” Lena whispers more to herself than Alex.

“She does. And she won’t talk to me about it. She begged me not to come to you but I didn’t see any other way. I know how close you two are and honestly I’ve always had my suspicions but.. I just need to know Lena. Was that what you wanted or did she..” Alex can’t bring herself to say the words but Lena gets the implication.

“Oh dear god of course I wanted it! I thought that was very clear. Does Kara honestly think she forced me to do something I didn’t want to?!” Lena frantically asks.

“I think Kara’s memories from when she was on the red kryptonite are.. Different. Sort of like the files in her head are corrupted. She doesn’t know what to believe so she’s assumed the worst. Especially after not hearing from you. And you did look a bit disheveled when I left your apartment so I didn’t know what to tell her.”

So that was the reason Kara hadn’t reached out. Yet again Lena had been blinded by her own insecurities and missed the obvious at the expense of her best friend. But this was no time for self-deprecation, that could wait until later.

“Where is she?”

———————————————————————

Lena races up the stairs of Kara’s apartment building and before she can catch her breath she’s banging on the front door.

“Kara Danvers you open the door this minute! Alex gave me her key but don’t you dare make me use it!” Lena shouts maybe too forcefully, but every second that Kara thinks the worst is a second too long.

The knob rattles and suddenly the door is cracked but nobody is standing in it. Lena takes that as her invitation to come in. She scans the apartment and there she is. Standing on the far side of the living room in an oversized National City University sweatshirt with her face averted and arms crossed over her body.

“I-I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again, Lena. I’m so-“ Kara stammers but is immediately cut off as Lena rushes across the room toward her.

“Kara before you say anything else I need you to know that you didn’t force me to do anything that night! I enjoyed everything that we did together and I need you to believe that.” Lena gently takes Kara by the chin and tilts her head up. Puffy red eyes meet Lena’s and Kara gasps at the sight of her black eye.

“D-did I do that to you?”

“No sweetie it was the mugger who hit me, you saved my life again, remember? The only bruises from you were very happily received, I promise.” Lena closes her eyes for a moment then continues in a soft voice, “I-I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact Kara, I think I’ve been really stupid these last few days. I am so sorry that I let you think that you had forced yourself on me. I had assumed that you were mad at me for letting this happen while you were under the influence of the red kryptonite. I should have payed better attention. Of course you weren’t interested in me but I let my selfish desires blind me to what you were going through.”

Kara’s eyebrows come together in a crinkle. “Lena what are you talking about? I’ve been interested in you since the day we met, I’ve just been too much of a coward to do anything about it. That’s what the red kryptonite did to me, it made me act on what I had been thinking about for months. But Rao look what I did to you. I wanted to be with you for so long but not like that, you deserve so much better than me Lena.”

Tears begin streaming down Kara’s face and she looks away from Lena, ashamed of herself.

Lena is floored by this revelation. “You.. You really wanted to be with me?”

“Like I said, since the day we met…” Kara slowly looks up and she’s face to face with Lena who wipes a tear off the other girls face.

“It appears we’ve both been fools. Kara I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it..” Lena leans in closer.

“Are you sure you’re not afraid of me?”

“I had never felt safer than when Supergirl flew me home that night. I could never be afraid of you.”

Kara closes the distance between them and gently presses her lips into Lena’s. Lena feels as though all the air in the room has been sucked out. 

When they break the kiss Lena sways on her feet and is surprised to find herself lightheaded. Kara puts her hands on Lena’s hips to steady her.

“Lena are you okay?” Kara asks with worry in her voice.

“Yes, I think I just need to sit down. The last few days have finally caught up to me it would seem.”

Kara guides Lena to the couch, “Tell me you haven’t been forgetting to eat again?”

The disapproval in her voice causes Lena to chuckle, “It was really more drinking than eating, I’m afraid.”

Kara frowns and suddenly she’s across the room dialing her favorite pizza place to order their usual, four large pies and a caesar salad. The salad was at Lena’s insistence, of course.

A genuine smile forms on Lena’s face for the first time in days and she sinks into the familiar couch. Kara makes her way back over and hesitates before sitting down. Lena doesn’t say anything, she just opens her arms. Kara climbs over and lays her head on Lena’s chest, content to just hold each other.

Hours later after filling up on pizza and watching every disney movie in the netflix queue Kara scoops up a sleeping Lena and takes her into the bedroom, carefully tucking her in.

—————————————————————

Lena feels the suns first rays warming her face and she slowly wakes up. She remembers where she is as she sees soft blue eyes gazing from across the pillow. Lena smiles and reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of Kara’s face and lets her hand linger there. They savor the quiet moment, both finally free of the torturous worry the past few days had brought and most importantly both finally together.

She cups Kara’s warm cheek and slowly leans in to bring their lips together. The kiss is soft and slow. Completely different than their first one a few days ago but it still tasted just as sweet. Kara’s hand is on Lena’s waist and she pulls her closer, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

Lena deepens the kiss until Kara pulls away.

“Let me show you how I wanted to make love to you for the first time Lena.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, I had the week from hell but I'm back now! The chapter is a little short but I just needed to get something out there. I'll probably be wrapping this story up in either the next chapter or the one after that. If you guys have any prompts let me know in the comments or in my ask on tumblr, username dopecarmilla. Enjoy the smut!

“Let me show you how I wanted to make love to you for the first time Lena.”

Lena melts at the tenderness in her voice.

Kara tugs at the bottom of her shirt and Lena helps her pull it off. Kara leans down and softly presses a kiss to each of the half healed marks on Lena’s chest. She arches her back into the contact as Kara unhooks her bra and slowly pulls it off, taking in the sight of the woman below her. Lips swollen from passionate kisses and her pink nipples hardening under Kara’s soft touch. She takes one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud.

Kara is careful and soft and torturously gentle.

“More baby, please I want to feel you.” Lena whispers and she feels Kara hum in response, mouth still on Lena’s breast.

Warm hands travel down to her waistband as Lena shimmies out of the last of her clothes. Kara starts kissing her way down Lena’s stomach, gently biting at her hipbones while one hand palms Lena’s breast.

Lena’s chest is heaving in anticipation, she reaches down for Kara’s free hand and intertwines their fingers. Kara can hear the pounding of Lena’s heart, a sound she had grown so accustomed to but was now adding to the warmth in Kara’s chest.

She wanted to tease Lena more but she can’t wait any longer and her mouth makes its way down to neatly trimmed curls. The scent of Lena’s arousal is overwhelming as Kara brings her lips to encircle Lena’s swollen clit.

“Ahh Kara that’s amazing,” Lena gasps at the feeling of Kara’s hot mouth against her center.

Kara lowers her face more and begins to press her tongue in broad strokes over Lena’s entrance before gently pushing inside of her. She stiffens her tongue, pushing in and out and listening to Lena’s cries she takes note of which spots really set her off.

Lena is coming undone at the slow deliberate motions of Kara’s mouth. She tangles a hand in Kara’s hair and grinds up into Kara’s face who moans at the contact, sending shivers up Lena’s spine. Her cries are getting louder by the second. Lena doesn’t know how much longer she can last.

Kara replaces her tongue inside Lena with two fingers so she can begin sucking on the swollen bundle of nerves again. She vibrates her tongue with super speed as she pumps in and out of Lena. 

Lena had felt her orgasm creeping up, as if she were standing at the edge of a cliff, and Kara’s change of pace sends her tumbling over the edge. She cries out incoherently as waves of pleasure wash over her limbs. 

Kara lets Lena ride out her orgasm on her face and she gently licks the wetness from Lena’s thighs as she begins to come down. Kara looks up the landscape of Lena’s body, past her pale stomach and heaving breasts and she gazes at the most beautiful face she’s ever seen. 

Lena doesn’t even realize she’s crying until she feels Kara kissing the tears off her cheeks.

“K-kara, that was- I-I can’t even..”

“Shhh baby, I know. Just let me hold you now.”

Lena smiles and buries her face into Kara’s neck. Remembering a few nights ago when she buried her face in Supergirl’s neck, she never would’ve imagined what had happened next. And through all the worry and misunderstandings Lena could’t help but think it was all worth it because it led her to this moment. She didn’t know what would happen between her and Kara now but she couldn’t bring herself to worry about it because she had a hero to make love to…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so really any comments or suggestions would be super appreciated!


End file.
